Distance
by GirlBender L
Summary: Resúltese pues, que Uzumaki Bolt estuvo a punto de tener un sueño húmedo con su hermana de protagonista. Y la última imagen que tuvo antes de despertar abruptamente en su cama lejana a ella, fue de su cara sonrosada, con sus labios humedecidos de su saliva y el cabello revuelto sobre la almohada, además de su garganta emitiendo tres simples palabras: -Ámame mucho, Bolt.-


**_N/A: Nuevo fanfic, BoltHima, porque es lo que más disfruto escribir ahora. Si no te gusta el incesto abstente de insultar, pero nadie te está prohibiendo comentar, media vez sea con palabras de bien…_**

**_Advertencias: Incesto, alguna que otra palabra soez, no muchas._**

* * *

**Distance.  
-Por GirlBender L-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bolt suspiró desganado por la que sería su enésimo quinta vez en el día. Y lo hizo con mucha, mucha frustración.

Tiró su libro de química para niveles avanzados a un lado, tosió un poco –a causa de la gripe que comenzaba a darle pero que llevaba ya una semana sin desarrollarse por completo- y vio su teléfono, con una mueca estúpida causada por la risa y el enojo que sintió. Su hermanita, Himawari, había puesto como foto de perfil en whatsapp una imagen de ella con Shikadai. Y precisamente dos días antes el tipo le había dicho en confianza que ella comenzaba a atraerle. Bastardo…

¿Pero ahora qué se le hacía? Si ella quería enamorarse de él, ese era su problema. No de su madre, no de su padre, no de sus amigas ni de Bolt mismo. Sería la culpa de ella, y de nadie más. Aunque con eso partiría su corazón por completo. Pero sería por mera estupidez y descuido suyo, al caer enamorado de la que en el mundo menos debía. ¿Acaso había sido su culpa? Quizás, y solo quizás. Si tan solo no se hubiera ido a estudiar al extranjero todo estaría bien.

Vio su reloj de muñeca entonces, marcando las nueve en punto, de la noche, claro. Fue un minuto después cuando Uzumaki Bolt decidió colocarse sus auriculares, poner la canción más tranquila que conocía y dejar que sus recuerdos le invadieran de golpe, relatando la historia de su amor en su mente de forma paulatina, con eventos ocurridos incluso años antes de su inicio, algo así:

Marzo de cinco años atrás. El travieso niño rubio jugaba en una silla del hospital, mientras veía a la tía Sakura curar el brazo fracturado de su padre. Se sintió curioso, preguntó, y la mujer de cabellos rosados le permitió tomar una de esas paletas para examinar la garganta que tenía sabor a chocolate. Le gustó, decidió pedir que lo llevaran allí más seguido. Y su mamá, contenta de tener más excusas para pasar tiempo con su amiga, aceptaba. Desde aquella fecha, cada quince días, cuando su tía tenía un pequeño tiempo libre y podía bajar a tomar un receso de quince minutos a la cafetería del centro médico, Hinata se ponía en marcha con su hijo –y su hermana también- para llegar a charlar y ver a los niños jugar con Sarada. Pero a Bolt no le divertía ir por eso, sino más bien por los aparatos raros y la gente quejumbrosa que estaba allá, en el hospital central.

Luego el tiempo avanza, como es lo de siempre, para revelar un adolescente a punto de terminar el colegio. Hora de la universidad, se ha dicho. "Estudia derecho", decían aquí, "O mejor sé pedicurista en mi almacén de por vida", proponían por allá. Y luego la larga lista posterior a aquellas dos propuestas, puesto que cuando se es hijo de un alcalde se es indirecta e indeseadamente famoso, y todo el mundo quiere opinar. Que carpintero, director de orquesta, oftalmólogo, psicólogo, abogado, doctor. Y al oír esa última no le suena tan mal.

"¿Qué quieres ser qué?" Preguntó aquel día su padre cuando Bolt le dijo qué quería estudiar en la universidad, con los ojos tan saltones que creyó se le iban a salir. "No lo molestes", dijo su tía Ino, "pues los doctores son igual de buenos que los alcaldes." Y a ese argumento sin fundamentos expresados con alta voz, su padre aún no tan canoso solamente pudo asentir. Luego Ino, Sai, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto empezaron a hablar sobre dónde estudiaría su niño, que en realidad ya no era pequeño…. Tres semanas después, de manera inexplicable y milagrosa, Hinata se encargaría de anunciarle que había conseguido un lugar en una universidad prestigiosa al otro lado del mundo. Y un mes después se vería a un atareado Bolt empacando sus ropas para subir al avión, camino a una tierra totalmente desconocida y muy, muy lejana.

Y fue necesario contar todo eso porque al momento en que Bolt decidió que quería estudiar medicina, no creyó llegar tan lejos, hablando literalmente. De pronto ya no había vuelta atrás, y la casa en la que se había abrigado siempre, junto con el chocolate caliente de su madre y las correcciones ocasionales de su padre, no estaban. Sorpresivamente todo mundo le escribía; personas que iban desde las fanáticas del colegio hasta sus padres, y su hermanita. La última mencionada fue quien más escribía, seguida de Inojin, aquel rubiecillo que le caía bastante bien.

Pero el punto es que de pronto las cosas con su hermana no caminaban del todo normal. Llegaban esos días de mierda en los que corría de la universidad a su computador en aquel pequeño apartamento suyo, nada más para poder tener una breve videollamada con ella. Estaban también los momentos a media clase en que se daba la vuelta y encontraba muchas caras extrañas: Unas mujeres altas y rubias, otras bajas y de tez morena, chicas de ojos saltones, con peinados raros y ropa escotadísima, o muy fea. Las había de todos los tipos, y él suspiraba por ellas, pero no de placer. Y cada vez que hacía eso, su mano inconscientemente presionaba las teclas planas de su celular para buscar fotos de sus amigas, su familia, de ella. Bolt pasó meses creyendo que aquel comportamiento era el usual de cualquiera que se aleja mucho del hogar, hasta que cierta noche despertó exaltado, con el corazón estrujándole en el pecho y la cara roja de vergüenza.

Resúltese pues, que Uzumaki Bolt estuvo a punto de tener un sueño húmedo con su hermana de protagonista. Y la última imagen que tuvo antes de despertar abruptamente, fue de la cara sonrosada de ella, con sus labios humedecidos de su saliva y el cabello revuelto sobre la almohada, además de su garganta emitiendo tres simples palabras:

_-Ámame mucho, Bolt.-_

* * *

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, los espero, enfermos mentales! (Lo digo con Amor, me alegra ser parte de su fandom, y mucho!)_**

**_*inserte aquí un kokoro, autoregáleselo a petición de GBL*_**

**_Para no perderse más noticias de las actualizaciones, pueden seguir mi página en facebook, "GirlBender L". Besos!_**


End file.
